


Gunpoint

by Rangergirl3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Keith handles a tense situation in a way that only makes Hunk more worried about him.





	Gunpoint

The Galra pointing the laser gun at the Yellow Paladin seemed a lot bulkier then the average Empire solider.

_Maybe he'd been given some strength upgrade._

"You," the solider said, and Hunk swallowed, since the gun was pointed directly at his chest. "Fat guy. Unlock the bay door, _now_."

Hunk gulped, keeping his hands raised high and staying very, very still.

"See, I'd love to," he babbled. "Really, _really_ would - but, uh, see, I'm not...I'm not very smart, okay? I have no idea how to unlock the -"

The laser gun's power core hummed and glowed as the Galra soldier flicked the switch to its maximum setting.

"_I **said**, unlock the bay door_."

Hunk did his best not to break down crying. It had been a very, very bad day, and this was by far the last straw.

"I c-can't," he stammered, "I - don't - I _can't_, I don't know how -"

The Galra soldier's face twisted with contempt.

"You really _are_ the useless one," he sneered. Behind him, the locked door shuddered as it took continued blasts from the rebels.

* * *

The next moment, several things happened.

* * *

The door broke down, and members of the Coalition surged into the room.

The soldier's mouth twisted in a vicious grin. 

"Victory or death," he said.

The gun went off.

Hunk opened his mouth to scream.

Someone slammed into him, knocking him onto the ground.

The laser seared into flesh. 

* * *

* * *

The smell of burning kept Hunk awake, even though he really, really wanted to pass out.

He'd hit his head hard against the ground. Even with his helmet on, the blow was hard enough to make everything spin for the next few moments.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, Lance and Coran were kneeling over him. The Blue Paladin's face was streaked with tears, and the Royal Advisor's hand was on Lance's shoulder.

"Ah! Number Two!"

Hunk groaned. 

"...'e _really_...need to come up...with a better nickname...for me..." he mumbled, and then Lance was hugging him hard enough to crack ribs on anyone other than Hunk.

"_You're_ _okay_," Lance sniffled. "You're _okay_. You're **_okay_**. I'm so glad you're okay."

Hunk hugged him back.

"-n't know how...though..." he mumbled. "...'s...pointed right at...me..."

Lance sniffled again and hugged him harder. 

"-'s-y-yeah-"

Then Coran was hugging both of them at the same time, and Hunk realized that it had been a long, long time since someone had hugged him like that.

It was...really nice.

"...wha'...'ppened?" He asked. "...'s...everyone okay...?"

When Lance and Coran didn't answer right away, Hunk frowned.

"...who...?"

It was only then that he saw the dead Galra soldier.

There was a knife embedded in his chest.

A familiar one.

* * *

* * *

Keith was in the pod for over four days.

When he woke up, Hunk was the one who caught him.

* * *

As usual, Keith was blurry and disoriented when he came out of the healing cycle. It never lasted more than a few minutes, but it was enough to where he needed help to get to a soft surface where he could sleep off the effects. Coran was fairly certain the cause for this lay in Keith's...rather unique heritage.

* * *

"...oh..." Keith slurred, as Hunk gently pulled one of Keith's arms over his shoulders and began leading him towards one of the couches. "...'re...okay..."

Hunk felt his friend slump in relief. It almost caused them both to stumble.

"...'s...good..." 

As Hunk guided Keith onto the couch, he tried to figure out what to say to his friend.

* * *

Over the last four days, he'd thought about what he'd been going to say to Keith.

He'd thought about it a lot.

In the end, he settled on a question. The rest could come later.

But he really, really needed to know.

* * *

"Why?"

Keith blinked a few times. He looked back up at Hunk in some confusion.

"...wha'...?"

Hunk swallowed, then looked down at his feet.

"Why'd you do that for me?" 

Keith didn't answer right away. When he did, he sounded almost confused.

"...'re my..._friend_, Hunk..."

Hunk had to swallow again before he glanced to one side. 

"But you - you got hurt - and -"

Keith shook his head. It was slow, and clumsy, but it was the words that he said next that really made Hunk's heart hurt.

"...n't...matter..."

Hunk's mouth dropped open, but before he could say anything, Keith continued. The Red Paladin was staring at the floor now.

"...I don't...have...'nyone...back on Earth...like you do...'nd..."

Keith closed his eyes again, and he leaned more heavily on Hunk's shoulder.

"...they'd...miss...you."

Hunk cleared his throat and blinked rapidly.

"Well, we'd miss you too, Ke-"

Keith shook his head again, slower. He was almost asleep again.

"...n't the same."

Hunk didn't know what to say to that, but Keith went on again.

"...'cause...'r...mom...and dad...would...miss you...but...mine...?"

He let out a small, sad sigh.

"...'s not the same."

* * *

Hunk swallowed. 

"But - we'd miss you, Keith. We -"

Hunk had to clear his throat his again and blink twice as fast as before.

"-we _would_. So - so no more - of - of that, okay?"

Keith huffs out a breath, turns over on his side, and remains there, back turned towards Hunk.

"...no...'romises..." Keith says, and after that, he doesn't say anything else.

It takes Hunk another few moments to realize his friend is asleep again.


End file.
